


(苏+英♀)带血的王冠已落地

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 好久没认真写过这对关系微妙混乱的兄妹了！天佑吾王！砍他的头！标题大概就是这种感觉正文字数三千+，未完待续我先把背景解释一下，这个时期太混乱了（扶额）本文的时间背景是1654年，还处在英国内战时期（1641年到1660年，克伦威尔执政的时期也被一并算了进去），这个时期的不列颠岛一个大写的凉凉就在6年前，充满激情的英格兰人民砍了他们国王查理一世（同时也是苏格兰国王）的头，然后本支持国会派的新模范军（new model army）的将领克伦威尔上位，被封为护国公（Lord Protector），英格兰变成了共和国然后苏格兰这个时候不答应了，跟国王流亡海外的儿子结盟，然后就被按在地上摩擦摩擦，王子一溜烟儿跑了，苏哥也凉得差不多了，新模范军在苏格兰成立了军政府之后就开始着手准备联合（比较强买强卖的那种......）,1652年苏格兰方面答应条约，1654年克伦威尔颁布联合法令（虽然正式被议会通过是在1657年）本文就是在1654年，从四月第一次英荷战争英方胜利，在威斯特敏签署条约之后，和5月克伦威尔正式宣布法令之前，一个凉凉的苏哥上门拜（qia）访（jia）凉凉的罗莎的故事之所以标题写苏+英♀是因为本文被看做非cp向也完全没关系，没有恋爱元素，在我的设定里这两位在这个时候还没想过有这种可能性，结婚和谈恋爱要等到18世纪去了，这个时候他们就是关系不好到想要掐死对方的兄妹鹅以文中威尔打酱油，罗莎和斯科特阴沉二人组，斯科特·贫穷中带着一丝丝坚持和倔强·柯克兰 和 罗莎·就算已经凉凉也要假装自己没有凉凉·柯克兰诡异地带着一丝搞笑的气氛......那个时候，斯科特是长老会教徒，罗莎是清教徒，简而言之都是神经质的宗教狂（苏哥已经很病了，罗莎还要再病一点）......文中有详细解释文中的注释都是把脑袋里的知识倒出来自己写的，所以写得相当口语化祝食用愉快要把内战时期剪不断理还乱一锅粥的元素理清真是太不容易了（扶额）





	1. Chapter 1

“我从尘世的王座走向不朽的皇位，在那里，将不会再有任何纷争。”

——1649年1月30日，查理一世被斩首前遗言

 

 

一

 

即使已经时隔将近半个世纪，再次见到罗莎时，斯科特的感受还是跟上次一模一样：忍不住想要掐死对方。

罗莎是站在桌对面的，她之所以站起来，是因为才送走了战败来谈判的霍兰德。看那个高大的荷兰人离开的时候六神无主的表情和跌跌撞撞的步子，想必他今天下午就会逃似地登上返航的船只，然后把拜访这个新生共和国的经历当成一场影响旷日持久挥之不去的噩梦看待了。①

不知道刚来的这个和刚刚离开的那个有没有碰巧打了照面？她想着，比了个手势，让卫兵把门关掉，只留斯科特和她两人独处。

“斯科特，真不敢相信乔治·蒙克竟然放你一个人来，你有乖到那么让他们放心吗？”②

“罗莎·柯克兰⋯⋯”

听斯科特咬牙切齿地念她的名字让她感官不太好，混着低地苏格兰方言口音，搞得那几个音节好像是从对方的喉咙里挤出来的痰似的，下一秒就要被啐到地上去了。

“你知道你在干什么吗，你疯了吗……!”

考虑到门口的守卫，他压低声音说到，走到她跟前。

“我很清楚我在干什么，不用你这个脑袋里塞满羊杂碎的蠢蛋来指手画脚。”

“你很清楚？你很清楚？！你他妈砍了国王的头你跟我说你的脑袋很清楚？！”

“我怎么就不能砍了？”她抬起头盯着对方，冷笑一声。“你当初把斯图亚特家族丢给我，高枕无忧地和那群长老会的牧师们过起了没有国王的生活，我几十年来都他妈帮你兜着，然后你现在再道貌岸然地来指责我？！”③

斯科特下意识往后退了一步——清教徒的装扮让她显得加倍得有压迫感，黑色的裙子和白色的领巾，软帽上戴着附有扣子的黑色硬帽，彻底遮住了她的金发④——身为长老会教徒的他对这种声称为更加接近上帝而摒弃所有矫饰的装扮并不陌生，但这一片压抑的黑色仿佛要笼罩住对方的脸，然后再把他也一同吞噬殆尽似的。

“你就装吧。”他死盯着她不认输。“你以为你的那点儿破事别人不知道吗？真是可笑……‘登基’的护国公（LordProtector）立了残缺的傀儡国会，这和当初不得民心的国王有什么区别？你摔了那么多跤流了那么多血，白忙活一……”

“至少我摆脱了那家从你那里来的白得英格兰王位的孬种，”她突然抓住斯科特的手臂，凑到他跟前，手用劲儿到让他觉得痛。“早该这么做了……孬种的苏格兰国王的孬种儿子，活该被斩首……”

“你会下地狱的，你这个弑君的疯子绝对会下……！”

“你才天杀的下地狱，你个野人苏格兰佬！”

她提脚就狠狠踢上他的小腿，伴随着一声闷响。

“你……!”你踢我？！

他伸手眼看就要——不知道是打算攥住罗莎的领子把她提起来还是想要把她掐死——身后就响起敲门声。他还是想活命的，赶忙把手放下来了。

罗莎整了整领巾，阴恻恻地瞪了他几眼。“请进……先生，如您所见。”

她交叠起双手，点头问候站在门口的乔治·蒙克。

“我们正在一起感谢上帝，让我们这对命运多舛的兄妹得以相聚。”

 

①第一次英荷战争（荷兰语：Eerste Engels-Nederlandseoorlog，1652年－1654年）是四次英荷战争中的第一次，是英吉利共和国以及荷兰共和国爆发的海军战争，战争的起因是贸易问题，而导火线却是英国攻击荷兰商船，结果引发大规模的船舰行动，最终英国夺取英伦三岛周围海域的控制权，迫使荷兰必须面对垄断贸易以及交换部分殖民地

②当时八名新模范军的将领驻在苏格兰，组成了统领苏格兰的军政府，乔治·蒙克便是其中之一

③17世纪初时，因为英格兰女王伊丽莎白没有后裔，按血缘的亲疏关系，苏格兰国王詹姆斯六世继承王位，从此斯图亚特家族同时拥有苏格兰和英格兰的王位

④克伦威尔空位期的英格兰是清教徒的天下，典型的清教徒穿着朴素保守，很多富有高地位的清教徒会穿黑色衣服

 

 

 

 

二

“既然都那么虔诚了，从体制到身上的装束都换了个遍，就应该更彻底地改名嘛。”

在马车上面对面干瞪眼许久之后，斯科特首先开了口，阴阳怪气地说到。

“‘死翘翘’（certain death）这个清教徒名字就不错，很适合你。”

“过奖过奖，”罗莎瞪着他。“我觉得你可以叫‘愉快赴死’（joyful death），或者是‘渣滓’（ash）也挺好，都很适合你，选哪个好呢？真让人难以抉择。”⑤

马车哐啷啷地响，伴随着马蹄声。他们不说话，继续瞪着对方。

最后还是罗莎先无视他，低下头去翻布道的小册子。

当年国会派和保皇派靠着这种印刷的小册子激烈地辩论和互相攻击，掘地派、平等派等混乱中产生的派系昙花一现⑥，随着护国公和他的军政府上台，已经变成了时代的记忆，但关于宗教、关于救赎、关于上帝，人们还在激烈地争论着——没有了收取“十一税”的教会，现今人们开始自行选择如何过各自的宗教生活。

斯科特转头看向马车外，打量着许久未见的伦敦。

呵，带羽毛垫子的软床现在也和石头椅子半斤八两了。他想到。⑦

酒馆没有了，咖啡馆没有，在街头逗乐观众的杂耍艺人也没有了。现今的英格兰是清教徒的天下。一切享乐都是罪恶的：酒精、舞蹈、喜剧……甚至是圣诞节，一个不剩，全被禁止了。

忍不住心里的好奇，他多看了几眼匆匆走过街头的犹太人⑧，而街上的其他新教徒则是穿着朴素，黑色、深蓝、棕黄……

11年内战，血流成河，死伤无数，加上那些禁令，即使是伦敦也显得萧条冷清了许多。

当年他不满国王对苏格兰的宗教信仰横加干预，哪能想到主教战争成了一连串事件的导火索，把整个不列颠群岛卷入数年混乱的事宜中，而有了今天。⑨

“看什么看，下车。”

马车已经停了下来，罗莎踏下一节台阶，转头对斯科特说到。这种专横的命令让他不爽。

但他能怎么样？随着《联盟招标》声明，他现在正式算是对方的膝下臣了。⑩

 

⑤有些清教徒的名字很⋯⋯虔诚，千奇百怪，除了上文那三个，还有比如“闭嘴”（silence）“纪律”（discipline）“敬畏神明”（feargod）这样的名字

⑥17世纪日趋成熟的印刷技术让宣扬各派政治思想和主张的带插图的小册子满天飞，作用贯穿了整个内战时期

在混乱的时局下各种思想百花齐放，在内战前期产生的倔地派主张土地公用（一种早期的粗糙版的共产主义），平等派主张公民不分贫富和地位高低，人人都有投票权，但随着克伦威尔带着新模范军上台，都凉了

⑦据说当年苏格兰国王詹姆斯六世从爱丁堡出发前往伦敦接收英格兰王位时，沿途接受英格兰贵族的招待，发出“我是拿石头椅子换了带羽毛垫子的高级软床”这样的感叹（感受到苏哥被深深嫌弃了⋯⋯）

⑧克伦威尔上位后想要发展英格兰的商业，他显然注意到了欧洲其他有犹太人经商的地方商业发达，于是在英格兰鼓励宗教自由（除了天主教）宽容犹太教，于是时隔几百年，犹太人在这个时期又一次出现在英格兰

⑨17世纪30年代，信长老会教派的苏格兰人不满国王查理一世想要让他们改教英格兰国教，发动了主教战争，这是一系列内战的导火索，国王为了筹集资金招募军队而召开被解散了11年的议会，然后议会不同意拨款，然后国王要抓不听话的议会议员，双方的矛盾激化到不可挽回的地步，内战开始

⑩1652年《联盟招标》（tender of union）在爱丁堡正式宣读，接着国王在广场上的盾徽被取下来，象征性在民众面前“吊死”，苏格兰被并入共和联邦

 

 

三

 

离护国公奥利弗·克伦威尔正式见他还有一天，因此他被安排在罗莎的家里。

确切地说，用乔治·蒙克的原话说，是暂时居住在威廉·柯克兰的家里——在法定意义上，威廉是罗莎的监护人，但明白人都知道这不过是应付世俗的法律法规，对谁才是真正的“监护人”心知肚明。

当年，他的国王詹姆士六世继承英格兰的王位之后不亦乐乎，离开之前明明答应每三年回苏格兰一次，结果也就加冕十四年后回来过，基本上是把他抛在脑后了。

即便如此，各种小道消息还是源源不断地跨过边境，传入他的耳中。

除了那些他当笑话看地对两国合并的劝说和提议、英格兰人对新国王的性取向的取笑调侃⑪外，据说，国王就如同因为鼓吹君权神授而和议会摩擦不断一样，连带着和罗莎·柯克兰处不好。

大概几年之后，国王和她的关系降到了冰点。据说当时是这样的：首先是国王崩不住了，在宫廷公然威胁——也不知道是真动了杀心还是气话——要把罗莎·柯克兰推到法庭上去，审判她到底是不是女巫，这让对方勃然大怒，直接把手中珍贵的进口瓷器砸到了国王的脚边。以此为契机，她干脆搬了出去，在伦敦繁华拥挤的街市中购置了一套房产，只在有重要的事宜时才出现在宫廷中，其他时间都在频繁地拜访重臣和旁听议会。虽然在1612年，国王最喜爱器重的亨利王子因为突发伤寒去世后，她轻声安慰痛哭不止，失态到无法出席葬礼的国王，两人的关系从此缓和不少，但她再也没有选择过以前那样日日陪伴君主的生活。

现在看来，这可真是为后来国王詹姆士一世的儿子继位查理一世成为国王后，不得民心最终被斩首的结局做了个不好的铺垫和预兆……

“罗莎。”

一进家门，威尔就走了过来迎接她。声音里带着温柔和一丝神经质的紧张。

“威尔，我没事。”她说着，摘下黑色的硬帽和遮住金发的白色软帽，叹了一口气，和对方小声交谈起来。

女仆走过来接过斯科特身上的斗篷，好奇地偷偷打量着他。

“好了，我上楼休息去了。”她清了清嗓子，转向斯科特。“有什么问题你可以问威尔，不要来打扰我，还有，”她顿了顿。“出门的时候你最好戴顶帽子，你这个红发和……口音，人家会认定你是恶魔。”

 

⑪ 继承英格兰王位的詹姆斯六世是双性恋（虽然当年在民众间只是传言，但历史学家后来发现了实锤）当年英格兰的一个说法：我们的国王伊丽莎白去世了，现在詹姆斯是我们的女王。

（不客观，你怎么知道人家在床上是偏主动还是被动呢⋯⋯）

 

 

四

斯科特默默冲罗莎的背影翻了个大大的白眼。

“斯科特，”威尔向他走过来，伸手拥抱了许久未见的弟弟。“这边坐吧。”

他们在壁炉前坐下来。斯科特开始打量周围的环境。

“……我注意到堆在玄关的行李。”

“罗莎她明天要出发前往新大陆处理事务。”威廉说着，把手搁在壁炉前，今年的四月反常的寒冷。“新英格兰⑫的清教徒写信过来，坚持这件事只有罗莎本人才能解决……这样也好，能让她出去透透气。”

“她有什么需要出去透气的？我看就这边这一带人已经少到足够给她新鲜空气了。”

威廉强行让自己无视了他话语的挖苦和讽刺。“……那是因为昨天这附近有几个人私底下偷踢足球被发现了，今天很多人都到广场去看鞭刑……可怜的孩子们。”他叹了一口气。“在这边的时候注意不要喝酒，斯科特。偷喝酒的人被发现的话也要被架到行刑台上去。”

真不愧是当年身为激进改革派的清教徒……作为已经改教一个世纪的长老会教徒，斯科特已经习惯了没有戏剧和音乐的生活，但是禁止喝酒？他想到，这是要把人活活憋死啊。

威廉重重叹了一口气。“明天我送她到港口，你要去见克伦威尔，乔治·蒙克会来接你……我知道你心里很不爽，但最好还是表现得合作一点。”

斯科特冷笑一声。“搞出这么大的事，谁心里会好受？谁不想掐死她？你就不想吗？听说这些年你都陪在她身边，不回威尔士去了。”

“以前每年我总会回去，但现在是特殊时期……局势很紧张，我得陪着她，不然让留她一个人在这里，会显得很可疑……最糟糕的情况下，独身的女士会被传成是女巫然后被绑上火刑架烧死。”

“那就烧呗，反正从理论上来讲，她被碾成灰都可以恢复过来。”

“斯科特!”

他忍不住翻了一个白眼。

“大惊小怪，我说的是实话。你还指望我说什么？”

即使，不如说正是因为，这几十年来，他和她不得不侍奉同一个君主，在剪不断理还乱的事务中互相牵连，最后稀里糊涂地搞出这么个“共同富裕的共和联邦（Commonwealth）”来，他更不爽她了。

 

⑫新英格兰包括后来美国的六个州，由北至南分别为：缅因州、新罕布什尔州、佛蒙特州、马萨诸塞州、罗德岛州、康涅狄格州。马萨诸塞州首府波士顿是该地区的最大城市以及经济与文化中心。

17世纪初，英格兰的清教徒们为了逃避欧洲的宗教迫害而来到新英格兰地区。（不少人还在内战时期回到英格兰，帮助国会派打仗）


	2. (苏+英♀)带血的王冠已落地（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发现会写得比我一开始想得要长，至少四章吧，这个时期乱成一锅粥两三下概括总结不完
> 
> 上一章有两个bug：
> 
> 1.查理一世与1649年被斩首，是距本文时间背景1654年的五年前
> 
> 2.咖啡馆并没有在那个时期被禁，恰好相反，1652年第一家咖啡馆在牛津开业，此后咖啡馆迅速在英格兰流行起来
> 
> 本章凉凉的两人继续坚持不懈地掐架、互相甩锅（doge脸）主要是在把斯图亚特家族当皮球一样踢来踢去
> 
> 继续在凉凉中有一种诡异的搞笑氛围
> 
> 这个时期的仆人是会和主人家一同上桌吃饭的（至少普通的中产家庭是这么干的），所以文中也是这么干的
> 
> 注释依然很口语化
> 
> 那么，祝使用愉快

我确信，联合英格兰和苏格兰的议题已被放下。陛下意识到现今没有周旋商量的余地，双方都表现出如此的固执与不合作，联合是不可能的。他暂时搁置了这个议题，希望时间能够缓和双方的不悦。

——1605年，威尼斯大使手记

 

一

 

啧，真奢侈。

他想着，看着忙前忙后的两个女仆摆好刀叉，把一盘盘菜肴端上桌。其中一个人把装着清水的木碗端到罗莎面前。

“大人。”

罗莎放下手里的书，把双手浸到水里，简单地清洗过后接过另一位女仆递过来的布，擦干自己的手。

在如仪式般给在座的每一位人这样服侍过后，两个年轻的姑娘才在桌子旁都坐下。

他们赶在日落之前开饭，屋里已经稍微有些暗了，蜡烛和壁炉的火提供着光。

“船票订好了，他们帮我换了一艘盖伦帆船，出发得更早。”

“你确定要这么急着赶过去吗，罗莎。你会比回信先到的。”

“没关系，波士顿那里有我认识的人，还记不记得史密斯一家？十年前他们在街角的那家印刷铺……”

斯科特听着这些对话，告诉自己不要去想那些被押送到新大陆充当劳力的苏格兰战俘，低下头解决自己盘子里的东西。①

他咬了一口面包——白面包，没有燕麦或豆子之类的杂质，口感绵软细腻，还有羊排——毫不吝啬地撒上了昂贵的香料。因为常年与爱丁堡商人打交道的习惯，他忍不住在心里默默计算着这一餐饭背后要花掉多少金币了。

“日期已经敲定了，四月的时候要再举行一次议会选举。”

“……唉，选举。” 罗莎停下了手上撕面包的动作。“上一次议会只撑了不到八个月，选什么举，克伦威尔有耐性让这次的议会超过一年吗。”②

喂喂喂，就算因为那两个姑娘而用了拉丁语，但我还在场啊，这是当坐在这里的我不存在吗。他想着，喝了一口水。就算以过往的经验判断，这些与他有关的事宜已经通通不在他的掌控范围内，知道了也没什么用，斯科特还是竖起耳朵听起来。

“罗莎……”

“也许我该庆幸护国公大人还有建立议会的热情，”被叫到名字的人干笑一声。“没有像查理·斯图亚特那样把议会一关就是十一年。”

好家伙，才过了五年，就已经如当年针对国王的死刑审判书上写得一样，直呼其名了。他想着，拿叉子叉起奶酪和水煮洋葱，一起往嘴里送。

“……既然日期已经敲定，那有相关的文件吗。”在用拉丁语倾吐完自己的真实想法之后，罗莎恢复了常态，一边说着一边把手伸向一盘菜肴。“安娜，把那边的青鱼派递给我好吗？”

“有的，”威尔回答道。“今天上午才刚刚送过来，我放到你的书房里去了。他们跟我说，就像之前讨论的那样，这次打算重新分配议会的席位，利兹和曼切斯特会被加进来，还有……”

声音停住了。

这阵沉默实在是诡异到令斯科特觉得浑身不自在。本一直一声不吭低头解决食物的他抬起头来，才发现他的哥哥和妹妹都在盯着自己。

他把嘴里的羊肉咽下去，差点噎到自己。

“……干嘛。”

“斯科特，你不知道吗？”威廉看着他。“他们没告诉你吗？”

“告诉我什么？”

威廉为难地看着他，又转头看向罗莎。

和威廉互相交换了几个眼神，罗莎放下了手里的刀叉，清了清嗓子。在今晚的餐桌旁第一次正眼看向斯科特。

“这次的议会打算设立60个新的席位，其中30个是你的，斯科特。”

 

①1650年时，支持王子的苏格军队在邓巴战役中惨败，打赢之后克伦威尔就率军占领了爱丁堡。

在邓巴战役中被俘虏的苏格兰战俘非常惨，据说在被转移到英格兰的达勒姆座堂的过程中，据估计，5000个战俘一共有超过3500个死在途中（或死在狱里），超过了战役本身的死亡数，剩下的战俘大多被发配到新大陆的新英格兰、维吉尼亚和加勒比地区做苦力。

②1653年，克伦威尔建立了小议会，结果不到一年就被他解散了，后来克伦威尔成为护国公，到了1654年又建立一个议会，史称第一次护国公时期议会，4月选举，9月成立，然而次年一月就又被解散了。（他呈给这个议会的84条立法议案，议会一条都没给过哈哈哈哈）

 

 

 

 

 

二

我的，哈，我的。

他突然想起几十年前的往事了。

詹姆士六世兴高采烈地出发接收英格兰的王位之前，就喋喋不休地在他耳边说着一个庞大的计划。

一个岛屿，两个国家合二为一，拥戴同一位君主，设立同一个议会，共享同一体系的法律，竖起同一面旗。

不管他多少次摆出一张臭脸，直截了当地告诉詹姆士这事儿一星半点儿可能都没有，对方也依然兴致勃勃地构想着，甚至因此带上一万个不情愿的斯科特一起去的伦敦。

好啦，国王陛下，晚了几十年，你的愿望终于实现了，虽然是以砍了你的儿子的头为代价的。

 

“你这是什么意思。”

一时沉浸在自己的思绪里，感想都写在了脸上，罗莎显然是对斯科特的表现很不满，盯着他质问道。

“明眼人都看得出来吧，你要让我因此感恩戴德不成。”斯科特冷笑一声。

“30个席位？让我猜猜，剩下30个是给爱尔兰的对不对？英格兰和威尔士的席位加起来一共400个。明明国土差不多大，苏格兰却只有30个席位，这跟上次议会的5个席位有什么差别？”

“你这是什么逻辑？”罗莎拿手指敲敲桌子。“你的人口是多少，我的人口是多少，议会席位是按面积大小算的吗？之前是谁说这是‘残缺的傀儡议会’来着？那你还不满什么？”

“不啊，大小姐。” 斯科特冷笑着说道，两人一拌嘴就停不下来，谁也不让步。“正是因为明明是摆饰，却连装饰个好看的脸面都做不到，才格外让人觉得好笑啊。”

“摆饰？你好意思说？你以前的那个跟过长的指甲一样、一无是处、还碍事、最好剪掉的议会才是真没用！对国王俯首称臣、乖乖听话到仿佛不是在17世纪而是1215年之前！”③

坐在桌角的那两个年轻女仆本低声商量着工作，计划着明天上午去市场，添置些小麦和煤炭，现在都被罗莎突然拔高的声音吓了一跳——这家的女主人大多数时候都在餐桌旁安安静静地吃饭，顶多轻声和别人讨论些什么，从来不见她这么激动过。

“哈！难道你的就很厉害吗？确实够活跃够厉害的，最后都把国王给从王位上推下来，让他把命给丢了，我们这边确实甘拜下风，做不到做不到。”

“你还跟我提这事？两届斯图亚特国王都鼓吹君权神授，绕过议会直接强制征税，最后变成个这样不得不开战的局面！我他妈几十年前就想扯着你的领子问你了，长老会教徒不是很能吗？不是声称在信徒和上帝之间没有中间人吗？不是从詹姆士一岁开始便让他跟人质一样被绑在牧师身边学习教义吗？那他的那种苏格兰特产一般祸害英格兰的傲慢到底是从哪里来的？!”④

“有本事你当初不请他继承英格兰的王位啊！谁叫你的一个王子死得早两个女王生不出孩子来！怨我吗？！你以为我愿意吗？！”⑤

“生得出来很了不起吗？生出来个祸害落得个砍头的下场不如不生！死了个孩子还从此就一蹶不振晚年把权力都拱手让给宠臣了！然后自己都死了宠臣还继续给他的继承人出馊主意！贝丝再怎么跟宠臣调情也没见出过这种鬼问题！”⑥

“你……”

“你什么你！苏格兰佬！”罗莎激动到站起来，双手拍上桌子，让水罐里的水都险些洒出。“几十年来我都给你的斯图亚特家族打补丁！为什么当初詹姆士的父母一个被杀一个逃走的时候，不给这个一岁就加冕的王多点关爱！是什么样的不耐烦又冷酷的父亲才会想要割掉口吃的儿子的舌筋！要不是我阻止他，查理这辈子都不会好好说话了！你哪怕为三岁半前都呆在苏格兰的查理多做点什么都不会是今天这个局面！你知道他的傲慢和脆弱的自尊导致他多么不想让步和不懂沟通……!”⑦

“两位，拜托。”坐在一旁的威廉终于发话了。“不要几十年不见，见一面马上就开始吵架好吗？”

罗莎看了看自家大哥，皱着眉头几度想要开口，最终摇了摇头，恶狠狠地盯了斯科特一眼。“看着他我吃不下饭。”她说着，一手拿着盘子一手提起自己的裙摆，向楼梯走去。“安娜，十分钟后上来收盘子，再带杯水上来。”说着就蹬蹬蹬走上大厅角落的楼梯。

年轻人有点被吓到了，一个劲儿地点头——刚刚的对话，哦不，是吵架，信息量太大了。作为出生在战前的一代，她们从小便是被酒馆里针对政治局势的激烈争论，街头清教徒牧师充满激情的布道，传遍大街小巷的新闻小册子和宣传不同主张的招贴画围绕着长大的。在这个时代，被认为最低贱的学徒也为自己的权利呐喊，被排除在政治生活外的女性也向议会请愿，要发出自己的声音。正是因此，晚餐时段涉及政事的对话本不稀奇，但刚刚实在是……

等到气势汹汹的脚步声消失在尽头，威廉才看向斯科特。斯科特翻了个白眼，两手一摊：这事怪我吗？

威廉叹了口气，喝了口水，站起来。

“孩子们，吃完了吗？”

“已经好了，先生。”

“等会儿给罗莎再送点儿吃的上去，她盘子里的那些根本不够。”他说。“还有甜点，今天的布丁她都碰还没碰。”

 

③17世纪初的苏格兰议会还属于半封建议会，比较听国王的话，相比起来当时的英格兰议会就非常强势了，话语权相对来说比较多。

说1215年是因为，作为英格兰议会接收国王行政及立法权的端点的《大宪章》在那一年签署。

④詹姆士六世五个月大时，父亲被人谋杀，母亲（也就是苏格兰的玛丽女王）逃到英格兰，一岁的时候就被加冕为苏格兰国王。他从小就受严格的长老会教派教育，他的长老会教派老师据说对他非常严格，打他，还规训恐吓他，希望他能成为新教理念中更加顺服的国王（结果并没有，反而反弹了囧）

⑤当年英格兰的国王亨利八世，离婚结婚好几次（还砍老婆的头好几次），折腾了一大圈，结果后代就两女一男，9岁就继位的爱德华王子15岁就死了，当然没有后代，之后上任的玛丽女王（跟苏格兰那个不是一个人）也没有留下子嗣，而伊丽莎白一世一生没有结婚，也没有子嗣，所以后来才让苏格兰的斯图亚特家族接收英格兰王位

⑥之前提到过，詹姆士的最受器重喜爱的长子詹姆士18岁时死于伤寒，对他打击很大。

之前还提到过，詹姆士是双性恋，他最喜爱的宠臣是乔治·维利尔斯，第一代白金汉公爵（当然，这个封号时就是詹姆士给他的），后来也是詹姆士的儿子查理最受信任的顾问

詹姆士晚年时实际上已是查理王子和白金汉公爵掌权

白金汉公爵名声和风评很差，1628年，他在35岁时被刺杀身亡，留下故主查理一世单独和议会奋战

⑦当年詹姆士接收英格兰王位的时候，查理王子还很小，身患佝偻病，被留在苏格兰，长到三岁半，可以独自行走时，才被送到英格兰。他还有口吃的毛病，据说詹姆士曾想要通过割掉查理的舌筋来纠正，但被劝说阻止了


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次爆字数了，四千+，这个时期的梗真的很多......
> 
> 这次主要是威尔和苏哥的对谈和苏哥的自白，斯科特表现得一点都不成熟！在哥哥面前他大概只有三岁！（并没有）主要表现苏哥的又穷又凉凉吧大概，战战兢兢地提了一下爱哥，爱哥真的好惨（扶额）
> 
> 上一章的一个bug：议会选举是在6月而不是4月

“我们不得不承认，那被占领的八年是一个和平又繁荣的时期。”

——亚历山大·伯内特,圣安德鲁斯大主教

 

 

 

一

 

他一抬头便可以看到，壁炉上挂着罗莎的肖像画。

那是一幅用意满满的肖像画：黑色的背景，波澜不惊的眼神，下压的嘴角。泛着光泽的布料明显是在模仿将领身上的盔甲，连淡金色的头发和祖母绿的眼睛都处理得黯淡许多，使整幅画都是沉闷肃穆的深色调。

大厅里，餐桌的主座就正对着这幅画。

她天天看着这张死人脸不会吃不下饭吗？

“想什么呢？”

威廉失去了耐心，直接抓起盘子里的食物往他嘴里塞，然后看到对方的表情丰富地变化着。

“嚼起来跟加了砂糖的泥似的。”他抱怨道。“长得也那么奇怪，黄澄澄的。”

威廉默默低下头去，调整壁炉里盛着木头的柴架。他丝毫不想提醒斯科特，才进口到英格兰不到20年的香蕉有多贵，要是如实跟他报了这块“泥”的价钱，他怕不是要吓得从椅子上跌下来。①

“听着，斯科特。”他抬起头来，看着他的弟弟。“你在这里怎么龇牙咧嘴也好，明天去汉普敦宫的时候要把感想都藏在心里，我希望你能四肢健全地去也四肢健全地回来。”

斯科特咕哝一声，整个人都摊在扶手椅里。

该死，他明明都快把这烦人的差事给忘掉了。

“以及，你受不了这幅画的话，还有一副更大的副本挂在汉普敦宫②的门厅里，就放在每个拜访英格兰的外国大使都能一眼看到的地方，我提醒你一下。”

斯科特听着，把手肘搭在扶手上，撑着自己的脸。

“当时彼得·莱利给克伦威尔画出他的“疣和所有”（wart and all）之后③，罗莎就让他画了这张。”威廉指指壁炉上的那副画。“大概是因为发现那位前宫廷画家能够满足不一样的要求吧。克伦威尔看了之后也很中意，于是就让他复制了一幅更大的。至于克伦威尔自己的那副肖像画，也挂在汉普敦宫里。”

“‘疣和所有’……你别跟说他把‘老铁骑军’（Old Ironsides）④下巴和额头上的那两颗恶心的……”

“不然干嘛这么叫？他还把护国大人公日益稀少的头发也表现出来了，你明天一进去就能体会到。”

“恶……我都不知道是想让你再多说一些让我有个心理准备，还是少说一些免得我今晚就睡不着觉了。”

威廉干笑了两声，耸了耸肩。

太阳在渐渐落下，窗框的阴影落在两人的脚边，屋子里越来越昏暗了。

“告诉我，”斯科特盯着壁炉中，收起了所有的调侃与不正经，绿眼睛被红色的火光映照着。“当初我打过来的时候，她是什么反应？”

“……她很生气，”威廉说道，看着他的弟弟严肃的表情。“气查理为了自己的私欲给英格兰招惹上麻烦……但同时还挺兴奋的……毕竟关了11年的英格兰议会要因此重开了……不得不说，斯科特，你来的时机真是微妙。”

“⋯⋯我的目的，从头到尾都只有一个，让苏格兰的人民都够自由地用长老会的方式进行祈祷。”

斯科特叹了一气，用手遮住自己的眼睛。

“教会的老头子们倒是对现状挺满意的，绕了一大圈子，最后竟然达到了最初的目的。”

他们的国王被杀，他们被在同盟与敌人间反复切换的对手占领了土地，最后的最后，在这天翻地覆的世界中，他们得到了一开始想要的东西——宗教自由。

“那么你呢？你满意吗？”

“一言难尽吧⋯⋯”斯科特笑了几声，带着些无奈又苦涩的自嘲。“当被软禁的人质不比当囚犯好多少。”

 

①英格兰的第一笔香蕉的销售记录是在1633年，香蕉在当时很贵，是很奢侈的水果，我想当时又穷又凉凉的苏哥应该没有吃过……

②汉普敦宫从16世纪开始就是王室官邸，克伦威尔在砍了国王查理的头之后就搬进去住了

③据说当年这位画家给克伦威尔画肖像画时，克伦威尔要求不要矫饰和美化自己，要画出他的“疣和所有”（wart and all），wart and all在后来变成了英语中的一种表达，表“毫无保留，不加掩饰”的意思

④克伦威尔被他的士兵取得外号，大概是说他身为军人硬派严厉又老成的意思

 

 

 

 

二

一开始，所有的一切都显得糟透了。

在邓巴发生的事情简直就是耻辱——在骑兵和步兵的数量都远远超过对方的情况下，他们完败。克伦威尔靠着夜里暗地部署，攻击军队薄弱的右翼，就不费吹飞之力地将整场战役轻易翻盘。

他本人也非常不幸地受了重伤，腹部被刺了一刀，右肩中了一枪，从马背上摔下来，被磕了个头破血流。他苟延残喘地骑马赶回了爱丁堡，神职人员和议会议员吓得脸都白了，看着斯科特站都站不稳，被七手八脚地扶到床上，听着他咒骂那些为了节省开支一定要逼他们尽早发动进攻的白痴议员，表示自己要打得那些家伙满地找牙。⑤

他晕头转向地躺倒在床上，那些人还在争执不休，有的想要带着他逃到高地：那里还有保皇党的不少据点，有人主张求和：当初正是皇室傲慢地操控苏格兰的宗教，同样是压迫，那还不如向英格兰的清教徒俯首称臣。

等到克伦威尔带领着新模范军直接进入了他的首都的时候，所有人都很紧张，选择留在这里的人把他藏了起来，但当斯科特听说克伦威尔为了抓住他要亲自带兵挨家挨户搜索时——“老铁骑军”知道他长什么模样，之前和来到爱丁堡谈判时就见过他，也清楚他在之前的战场上受了重伤，根本跑不了多远，沿途没发现他，那他一定就在这城里——不顾阻拦，说什么也要那些牧师把他交出去。

就这样，他成了捏在对方手里的人质：他始终觉得自己在那时做了正确的决定，他不想让自己的首都为此血流成河。

他躺在床上，不停地咳嗽，从伤口流出的血染红了包扎的布料。他还连带着发烧，医生给他治疗的时候手都在不停地颤抖——拿着剑和火枪的士兵就在房间里走来走去，监视着他们的一举一动。那些红衣的士兵盯着他的眼神中有着强烈的憎恨和厌恶：身为主张杀掉国王的清教徒，他们嫌恶后来倒戈向国王的长老教徒；身为英格兰人，他们鄙视作为手下败将的苏格兰人。

跟中了诅咒似的，糟糕的时局对他的身体状况雪上加霜，重伤的身体久久无法恢复。他躺在床上，一天天过去，听着别人报给他的消息：爱丁堡城堡被攻陷了、前往英格兰的伍斯特，想要抓住最后的翻盘机会的苏格兰军队被歼灭了、曾经备受欢迎的保皇党将领被吊死在广场上，头被砍下来放到教堂顶端示众、英格兰的议会发表法案，要“苏格兰也在其管辖之下”、没有克伦威尔领头的军队继续横扫苏格兰，一个又一个城镇被他们拿下……

他的身体太虚弱了，让他还没来得及细细品尝其中的屈辱和悲哀：爱丁堡躲过了杀戮和劫掠，但其他地方就没那么幸运了。邓迪⑥的男女老少被失控的军队屠戮的时候，他高烧不止，全身阵痛，冷汗打湿了床单——他甚至确定，这是乔治·蒙克后来对他还算客气的原因之一：这个人为此愧疚，身为总司令却没能用威严和纪律去管束好士兵，最终酿成了如此恶果。

等到了1652年的冬末，他的身体状况终于好转了不少，可以躺在床上，用颤抖的手写字迹歪歪扭扭的信，可以接受市民的慰问，可以拿着祈祷书、进行简单的安息日祈祷仪式，而苏格兰成为英格兰的附属也越来越成为板上钉钉的事：他的议会要被取消，他要接受八个将领代为克伦威尔在苏格兰的统治和监视、他的法律系统要被取代……他要抛弃斯图亚特家族，一起和英格兰拥抱新生的共和体制。

《联盟招标》在广场上被宣读的那天，他让几个小伙子架着他，他在寒风中发抖，看着宣读完冗长条约后，那些身着红衣的英格兰士兵把挂在广场上的皇室盾徽取下，搬到绞刑架上，象征性“吊死”这被推翻的权威。

他苦笑了几声，看着这场景，觉得胃里直反酸水。

这么多年来，我干了些什么，我们干了些什么啊。

最后让这个岛这样落到这样天翻地覆的疯狂下场。

 

 

⑤邓巴战役中，苏格兰军队有2万多人，英格兰方只有1万多，本来苏哥稳赢的，结果苏格兰议会因为想要节省行军开支尽早结束战斗，向将领施压要求尽早进攻，结果就凉凉了（扶额）大部分苏格兰军队被俘获，同时英格兰方面只有58伤20亡（扶额）

⑥现今是苏格兰的第四大城市，排在爱丁堡、格拉斯哥、阿伯丁之后

 

 

 

三

“……我也觉得你当时主动投降的做法是对的。”威尔说着，不安地将双手握在一起。“如果继续反抗……可能会落得和爱尔兰的德罗赫达一个下场。”⑦

爱尔兰，对啊……爱尔兰，不列颠群岛的火药桶，在当年局势已经紧张无比的时候，适时地再添上一把燃料，让战火燃烧。

虽然说已死之人的坏话不太好，但是——天啊，他的那个国王的脑袋里在想些什么啊？内战是新教徒间权力之争，但当国王考虑要从爱尔兰派出天主教的军队来镇压国会派的反抗的时候，一切都不一样了——这引起了所有人的恐慌。这个人，从一开始就没能解决爱尔兰天主教徒的叛乱，搞得苏格兰和英格兰两国人心惶惶，最后还是他们这边看不下去了，在国王忙着和英格兰的议会对着干的时候，派苏格兰的军队去保护当年移民爱尔兰的新教徒。

当年詹姆士六世被人夸赞，在爱尔兰种下了和平的种子，⑧如今，他的儿子将这颗种子浇灌出了暴力与仇恨的花。

“帕特里克……”威廉忧虑地念着这个名字，如同这是某种咒语，让不安的气氛在两人中间飘荡开来。

“你们都放弃他了。”威尔继续说着，低下头去。“你们都放弃他了，就因为宗教上的分歧。”

“威尔，”他抬头看向他的大哥。“你知道，这不是一件小事。”

对方不说话也不回应他，他也无言，侧过头去看燃烧的火焰。

那些情谊和过往都已经被丢弃了，如今，宗教、权力，还有其他无数因素，深深将他们割裂，不列颠群岛已经被撕裂到了鸿沟无法再被弥补的程度。

但是，多么讽刺啊。

他们共同侍奉的君主被从王座上推下，他们被深深割裂开来，但同时，他们又是第一次这样完整地被并在一起，共同生存在这个共和联邦下。

 

 

⑦爱哥当年真的惨……1649年克伦威尔去爱尔兰远征的时候，在德罗赫达的保皇党全数投降的情况下，把他们全数处决掉了，即使在那个年代，杀掉已经投降的士兵也是极其不合道义的做法。克伦威尔对爱尔兰的征服也让他在爱尔兰留下了臭名声，关于他到底在爱尔兰有没有屠杀残害平民，到底杀掉了多少人，直到今天还在被辩论。

⑧当年就是詹姆士六世计划了让不列颠岛的新教徒移民到爱尔兰的北边去，他希望用这种方式慢慢同化和发展爱尔兰

 

 

 

 

四

斯科特叹了一口气，倒在柔软的床榻上，用手捂住眼睛。

好累，烦死了。

女仆们事先收拾好了这间客房，屋子散发出淡淡的香味——明显是为驱虫而事先用点燃的药草熏过的。暖床器（bed warner）被塞在被子底下，现在正好隔着被子磕在他的背上，里面的煤炭正源源不断地散发着热度，驱散夜晚的寒意。

啧，真令人不爽，这些招待和礼节，假惺惺的。

当他发现自己的房间是连着二楼的楼梯的那间，正挨着里面那间罗莎的房间时候，差点儿笑出声来——木头房子不像砖块那样隔音，连在一起的房间还共用一个壁炉，脚步声可以听得一清二楚，这明显是为了监视他啊，不然她巴不得离他能有多远就多远。刚刚罗莎打开门走过的时候，跟正在做晚祷的斯科特互相干瞪眼，那眼神分明就是在说：我在看着你，所以给老娘安分点儿，别想耍什么花样。

他咕哝一声，把被子掀开，拿出暖床器搁到床边的桌子上，躺了进去。

讽刺地是，从苏格兰被送到了对方的腹地伦敦，此时他反而觉得轻松不少。

这四年来，他都处于严密的监视下——比罗莎住在隔壁的程度高多了。他不是囚犯，而是软禁的人质，走到哪里，身后都有“护送”的士兵，连想见什么人都没法自己决定。他清楚地明白，连他被“放出来”的时机也是被精准评估计算过的：经过四年，全国各地已经没什么不满和暴乱，高地的保皇党也被清洗得差不多了，随着英荷战争的结束，这群人连最后一点向国外势力求助的机会都泡汤了，万念俱灰，主动投降，被“大发慈悲”地流放。

那八个人对他倒是客客气气，什么事还要假惺惺地先问他的意见，拜托，他能说不吗？超过一万名新模范军散播在苏格兰的低地、高地还有岛屿——红色的制服让他们不论是在农村贫瘠的草地还是城市灰色的建筑间，都格外显眼。数年前，他们嘲笑物质的繁荣与和平腐化了英格兰人的精神，让其武装化程度之低，但正是因为这样的低武装化，让内战催生出了这个岛屿上的第一批职业军队：纪律严明，训练有素，完全不是那些松散的民兵可以比得上的。

虽然很不服气，但日子还要继续，虽然很不想承认，但斯科特不傻，他看得到自己和对方的差距，他真的很不想说这句话：那些英格兰人带来了好处。

新模范军在苏格兰的驻守反而保证了各地的秩序和安全，让人们数百年来首次可以放心地带着家当在高地和低地间穿行，不用担心受袭；那些英格兰人对苏格兰的利益纠葛没什么兴趣，被他们掌管的司法系统因此更公正了；与英格兰的自由贸易开始刺激战后经济，他们带来的如玻璃生产业这样的生意明显有好处；最高兴的要属教会的那群老头子了——没了政治上的实权，他们反而没什么事做，于是在当局鼓励宗教自由的氛围下积极地布道传教去了。

这跟几百年前中世纪时的侵略不一样：对方没什么折磨他和弄死他的兴趣。那八个人还指望着这个穷小子快点在他们的管理下发展起来，早日摆脱让其交税交不起、他们还得申请拿英格兰的钱为他填补财政赤字的尴尬境地。

“总之，不管过去怎么样，还是着眼现在和未来吧。”刚刚在壁炉前，威廉拍拍他的肩说道。“不管怎样，我都希望你能够活得好一点，我的弟弟。”

他熄灭蜡烛，躺在床上，把被子拉过来，遮住整张脸。

烦死了，累死了，睡觉。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是四千＋出头
> 
> 都是罗莎的独角戏了
> 
> 我已经写到不知道自己在写啥了（倒）这章没注释，所有梗儿在文里基本都说清楚了，要把这个时期的事情塞到四千字里真的不太容易（倒）
> 
> 内战时期真的很微妙啊，当年罗莎也是干了相当大胆激进的事（虽然砍国王的头不是开战时的本意......）英国内战不像美国独战和法革那样成了national identity，查资料的时候总觉虽然史料都很全，但隐隐透着一股“咳这是黑历史不要伸张”的感觉......
> 
> 文章最后那封信里提到的孩子当然是在暗示......
> 
> 下章完结吧大概
> 
> PS：文中的罗莎喝的雪利酒，一查资料，笑喷了：
> 
> 雪利酒在大不列颠很受欢迎，尤其是在1587年弗朗西斯·德雷克（Francis Drake）洗劫加迪斯之后。当时加迪斯是西班牙最重要的港口之一，当时西班牙在加迪斯整备一支舰队准备入侵英国。在摧毁敌方舰队之后，德雷克带回来的战利品中有大约3000桶雪利酒。这些酒本来放在岸上准备被装载上船销往国外。这些战利品在英伦三岛引发了雪利酒热潮。
> 
> 抱抱亲分哈哈哈哈（扶额）

拿走！把那权杖，把那愚蠢的摆设拿走！你们在这个位置上毫无作为地呆了太久……都离开！这个议会要被彻底解除，离开！

——1653年，克伦威尔解散残缺议会时所言

 

一

 

当她哼着乡村舞的曲调，推开酒馆的门时，坐在门边的少女们正笑着聊天，五朔节快到了，她们商量着：在庆典上与大家手拉着手跳垫子舞的时候，要怎样，才能亲到心仪的人的双颊呢？

酒馆总是这样人声鼎沸，热闹而嘈杂，这声音却格外让人安心。人们光顾的酒馆，标记了英格兰的乡村和城市里，一复一日普通人的日常生活。

老板娘笑着和她打招呼：几十年了，城市不断扩张，人们来了又去，可她始终在这里。老板娘从还是个年轻的姑娘，一直到几个孩子长大成人，自己的脸上也有了好几道皱纹，都可以每周见到她的身影。她变成了某种都市传说，她是这个地区的美谈，她是他们的骄傲，她是人民的英格兰。

她觉得心情甚好，哼着歌坐到吧台边，等着对方端上她常点的食物，拿起盛着麦芽酒的杯子，正打算喝上一口——

 

“可怖的酩酊之罪是万恶之源，将人引向暴力、谋杀、私通、不伦，如此种种，是渎神之罪！”

 

她的手一抖，杯子滚落到脚边。

一个人，如幽灵般飘落在阴影处，死死盯着她，愤怒的火焰在双瞳中燃烧，脸上烙着代表“煽动诽谤者”（seditious libeller）的字母，血不断从滋滋作响的伤口落下，与他脸旁本该是耳朵所在的地方所渗出的血一起，汇成一股，落在地上。

一个盘子端到她面前，让她吓得脸色苍白，差点儿从椅子上跳起来。

人的耳朵。

那是人的耳朵，血淋淋的耳朵，被摆在木盘子里。

一只带着戒指的手伸了过来，抓起那只耳朵，她惊恐地抬起头来——那是坎特伯雷大主教，死去的，前坎特伯雷大主教，把还冒着鲜血的耳朵塞到嘴里，脖子上还留着被斩首的痕迹，鲜血争先恐后地从伤口上流下，染红了奢华的圣衣——

 

“所有形象，雕塑也好，绘画也罢，都是欺瞒、不洁、污秽、肮脏、恶心，皆为上帝之不许！”

 

“砰！”的一声，玻璃碎了一地。

那是有几百年历史的，教堂的彩色玻璃，精美而脆弱。愤怒的人们尖叫着，把它们打碎，踩在脚下千百遍地践踏——是那个国王！那个愚钝的国王！准许这些哗众取宠的圣像崇拜！让我们全要因此下地狱！

她捂住疼痛的胸口，喘着气弯下腰。

耳边的声音变成了数万个愤怒的声音：布道、声讨、惨叫⋯⋯让她觉得头痛欲裂。

铅字被不断地排列，互相碰撞，印刷机有节奏地咔擦作响，纸张被摊开、被切割，发出“嘶啦”的声响。

战场上，士兵掏出揉皱的口袋圣经，喃喃念着，做最后一次祈祷。

女人们摘下身上的珠宝首饰，甚至是手上的结婚戒指，投进为新模范军筹款的牧师手持的木框里，珍珠、金饰和宝石碰撞着脆响。

怀揣被围城的人们的求救信的孩童被士兵捉住，作为惩罚，那些声称侍奉上帝的红衣士兵拔掉了年幼的孩子的指甲，血肉撕裂的声音伴随着撕心裂肺的哭喊。

火药从火枪中射出的爆裂声，马儿被木制长枪刺伤时发出痛苦的嚎叫，在混乱的战场上，命令的军号声和行军的鼓声依然震天响。

审判国王的法庭上，查理的手杖的尖头掉在地上，金属碰到地面，发出声响，接下来却没有脚步声，没有问候声——没人为一辈子都没有弯腰捡过任何物件的国王捡起它。查理现在已经不是国王了，不过是一个罪人、一个被质控叛国罪的罪人——

 

“看哪！这叛徒的头颅！”

 

人们躁动起来，人群中同时充斥着喝彩、谩骂与尖叫，有人一蜂窝冲到行刑台前，用手帕去沾国王的血。

不⋯⋯不⋯⋯停下！停下！！

沾着血的书页和手帕都飘到她的脚边。

平民、士兵和国王都在流血

都在为她而流血。

都在因为她而流血。

 

 

二

 

她猛得从床上坐起，冷汗从额头上流下。

梦⋯⋯梦⋯⋯是梦。

刚刚罗莎挣扎乱动的手臂打到了放在床边的手稿，纸张散落一地。

她深吸一口气，摇了摇头，翻开被子下床，就着从窗户投下的黯淡月光和壁炉里还没燃尽的火，捡起了那些手稿，一屁股坐回床沿，把它们拿起来端详。

这些精细详尽的解剖图相当迷人，骨骼、肌肉、血管的纹路分布复杂，却又显得有条不紊、清晰明了。

这些手稿是临别的礼物，前些天她去探望威廉·哈维，这位曾跟着国王撤退到牛津，在战场上趁着混乱解剖和观察尸体、有着旺盛求知欲的前宫廷御医已经过起了安稳的退休生活。

她回想起老人一边在解剖图上比划着，一边为她讲解自己提出的血液循环理论——不得不说，这个理论很有说服力，解决了长久以来困扰她的疑问。原来，是血液的流动让其像水泵一样从伤口源源不断地流出。

脑袋依然像是被人打了一拳一样嗡嗡作响，各种话语也依然在里面混乱地不断回响。

 

“在这个国家里，我们女人难道不与男人一样有资格享有这些自由与庇护，以及其他良性法规所赋予的权利吗？”

“这场战争，造成那么多的伤亡和恐慌……为什么会有人依然认为这是对的？我担忧我们的未来……”

“让我们看看在英格兰发生的灾难……他们与我们骨血相连，他们的悲伤是我们的悲伤，他们的惨痛是我们的惨痛……我们也该为我们的同胞上战场！”

“英格兰的穷人也和富人一样有着生活……我认为英格兰的穷人不必臣服于不给他话语权的政府！”

 

她扶住自己的额头，低头片刻，调整自己的呼吸，随后站起身来，把那沓图纸夹在腋下，裹上厚重的毛毯，放轻脚步走到门边，小心翼翼地打开门。

很好，没有声音⋯⋯斯科特已经睡着了。

 

 

 

三

几十年了，她对这栋屋子的陈列再熟悉不过，轻而易举就能摸黑到达大厅，拿到桌子上的烛台，用壁炉里的还未散尽的点点火星点燃蜡烛。

她举着烛台蹲下，掀开地毯，把手指伸进木地板的缝隙中，打开了门板，沿着木阶梯走下去。

这就是为什么家里作为储藏室的地下室显得有些狭小的原因：有一半的空间都给藏起来了。

空气实在不太新鲜，她咳嗽了几声，伸手挥走那些粉尘。烛火一路映照出各种物件：起着毛边的羊皮纸卷轴被乱七八糟地塞到梯子旁的木架上，第一格搁着新模范军骑兵的头盔，还没有开始积灰，还能映照出火光，头盔的尺寸比一般的要小一些——那是专门为她打的。

火枪还搁在木梯上，她不记得自己有没有清理过里面的火药。旁边精美珍贵的瓷器花瓶，是她当年赌气从王宫里搬出来时顺走的，一点点对詹姆士的报复心态作祟吧。箱子里搁着五颜六色的衣裙：有她自己的，大概还有很久以前贝丝穿过的，黑色的头纱掉到了地上，那是她为贝丝穿过的丧衣。

当初搬出来时，她一股脑地把自己的东西都运来了，也不管有没有用，然后全部了塞到地下室里，导致这里就像个无底洞似的，每次一来，她就要被回忆和思绪淹没。

她走到墙边，踮起脚尖，把白色的帘子拉开，让街上的月光顺着狭窄的窗户照到地下室里。

挂在架子上的珍珠项链在月光的照射下，泛出圆润的光泽，她看了，只觉得烦躁，伸手把它塞回箱子里。

带什么首饰，反正在现在，干点儿找乐子的事都会被诅咒下地狱。

她把蜡烛搁到一旁，弯腰拿起喝了一半的雪利酒，打开瓶塞、灌了一口。

说是全国上下禁酒，但怎么可能呢，让英格兰人不喝酒就跟要了他们的命似的。被查抄的酒馆改址开到了隐蔽的小巷，农庄的农妇也悄悄私自酿造麦芽酒⋯⋯总体而言，他们是还算遵纪守法的公民，但要耍这点小聪明还是绰绰有余。

这瓶雪利酒是家里那两个姑娘按照她的指示买回来的：一般来说，只要在酒瓶周围裹上羊毛，塞到衬裙下的口袋里，再用挂在手臂上的篮子遮住轮廓，就不会招致什么怀疑。

脑袋因此感觉好了一些。她走到房间最里面的木箱前，把手稿放到一旁。

月光和烛火映照出那本基本没怎么积灰的书的封面，她已经翻了很多遍了。

 

 

 

 

四

 

约翰·普雷弗德怎么就会想到，在这么个一切享乐都被禁止的时期，出版这么一本《英国舞蹈大全》？

她曾经那么热爱跳舞。英格兰有着各式各样的乡村舞，在小提琴的伴奏下，显得热情简单到傻气。她会在五朔节的时候，跑到广场上跳舞，有兴致的时候，会勾搭上几个从大陆来的旅人，没兴致的时候，威廉会充当她的舞伴。

她一手拿着酒瓶，另一只手随便翻开一页。她看着乐谱，轻轻哼出调子，随着节拍动起脚来。

不一会儿，她就左脚绊到右脚，差点儿摔在地上。她懊恼地停下，发现自己的舞步又生疏了。

都几年了？这样的日子都是第几年了？她还要过这样的日子多少年？

她从不在别人面前表现出来，不代表她没有不安，不代表她不迷茫。

那些外国大使带着惊恐和好奇，打量着这个新生的联邦共和国。弑君的英格兰人在大陆的风评于本世纪降到了最低，但这厌恶中带着害怕：那些乌压压的红衣士兵一时半会儿是不会被轻易解散的，杀死了一个本国的君主，吞掉群岛上的两个王国，也满足不了他们庞大的胃口。荷兰是新模范军拿来第一个开刀的倒霉蛋，下一个，会是谁呢？

也许爬到位置上的，就是与生来便被按在这个位置上的不一样吧。护国公确实在外交上让她扬眉吐气了一把。

但是，共和国，共和国啊。

她望着从窗外投来的月光，喝下一口酒。

像是虚无缥缈的幻觉一样，一直到现在，她都缺乏现实感。

五年前的那个寒冷的一月，当查理·斯图亚特的头被以法律的名义砍下时，她在台下看着，没有觉得恐慌或是狂喜。

她只觉得眼前白茫茫一片。

 

 

五

 

一个没有任何君主的共和国应该是怎样的？

像古罗马共和国那样，通过“等级斗争”（Conflict of the Orders）宣布平民的权利吗？那比起史实，更像一个传说，细节模糊到无法细究考据，虚幻到像是讲给小孩子听的睡前故事。

像威尼斯共和国，或是古希腊的雅典或斯巴达那样，以城邦为中心的共和国吗？这套方案在她这里行不通，一个岛不是一座城，这会像是把一双健康的脚塞进过小的鞋子里一样。

像荷兰共和国那样？更不可能了，他们只需要摆脱远在西班牙的国王就好，而她没法这样轻易地摆脱她的王，除了砍掉他的头，把场面搞得极其难以外。

她不确定，自己做的事到底是对是错，她不知道，她的未来将会怎样，没有任何真正意义上的先例供她参考。

就如她的身体像是英格兰的土地，在血流成河的战争间被撕裂一般，她的思想也被撕裂了，千万种不同的声音在她脑袋里回荡，这是个上下颠倒的世界啊，她将要走到哪里去啊。

我只希望我们流的血是值得的。她想，又喝了一口酒，坐到地上。我只希望这一切是不是白费。

经过那么多年的阵痛，她却依然不确定是否得到了想要的结果。

恍惚中，她想起那封从新英格兰寄来的信。

“起初我们以为她是弃儿，但那孩子和您一样有着金发，她成长得如此缓慢，却很是健康……我们确信……她是您的……”

孩子……要是这是真的……那真是再好不过了。

她苦涩地轻笑一声，咽下一口酒。

再经过那么多毁灭之后，她可以用上一个“诞生”，来证明这一切是值得的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章章章
> 
> 只有两千+，根本不像完结章的完结章，因为接下来还打算顺着这条时间线写1685年，但那篇的话斯科特要打酱油惹......以及这个系列还有一篇番外，讲两个人在几十年前的上一次会面是什么样的
> 
> 简单来说，这章就是斯科特脑袋太木，非要去作死碰瓷罗莎，罗莎表示老虎不发威你把老娘我当病猫啊，把他怼了一顿还表示你现在叫破喉咙也没人来救你了
> 
> 这段时期的罗莎虽然各方面很微妙，但外交上真是很强势啊，把荷兰按在地上摩擦摩擦之后就轮到亲分了（笑）最后逼亲分不情愿地签了两次对她有利的条约。要不是克伦威尔死得太早只当了护国公不到十年，我很好奇接下来他要找哪一个开刀

我恳求你们，从心底恳求你们好好想一想，也许你们被人误导，走错了方向。

——1650年，克伦威尔于苏格兰教会议会所言

 

 

 

 

一

清晨了，天空泛出鱼肚白，马车哐哐响着从街上经过，商铺的学徒打着哈欠，拿着扫帚清扫门前的灰尘。

斯科特也打了个哈欠，眨眨流出生理性泪水的眼睛，一边伸手去理额前的刘海，一边打开门走下台阶。

他没有睡好，到现在还觉得自己的眼睛是浮肿的。

“好乖好乖……乖狗狗。”

他听到她的声音，如羽毛般轻柔，单纯轻快得让他觉得可笑。

一转过楼梯末的转角，他就看到坐在壁炉旁，抱着狗逗弄的罗莎。罗莎抬起头来看到他，笑容一瞬间凝固在脸上，连真诚与热情也从她的声音里迅速褪去。

“什么事，斯科特。”

狗是聪明又敏感的生物，她怀里的小家伙明显察觉到气氛的不对，可怜巴巴地呜咽了两声。罗莎瞪了斯科特几眼，然后弯下腰来把怀里的狗放到地上，摸了摸它的头，它就跑开了，从半开的门缝中跑回了它本应该呆着的厨房。

她正准备直起身从椅子上站起来，“嘎吱”一声，斯科特直接坐在了她的旁边。她吓了一跳，条件反射性地身体僵直，一支手臂挡在身前。她看着斯科特脸上挂着假到不能再假的，大大的笑容，强忍住破口大骂“你有病啊”的冲动，改用“你有病啊”的眼神盯着他。

“我的妹妹……”

这假惺惺的称呼和语气,她快吐了。

斯科特看着对方嫌弃厌恶的表情，语气显得越发越戏谑又雀跃。

“真是可怜又饱受困扰呢，是因为夜长梦多吗？”

 

 

二

 

那么多年下来，斯科特的睡眠习惯和状况还没安定下来，至今留着艰苦的环境所打磨出的痕迹。

他的适应力很强，就是给他一堆潮湿又扎人的稻草，他也能直接躺上去睡着，但他的身体又警觉得像是，在时刻堤防夜袭的敌人似的，特别每当他处在陌生的环境中时。

比如昨晚，柔软的床铺和周到的礼遇反而让这一切变得像是个温柔的陷阱，让他很长一段时间里都盯着天花板，听着窗外时不时传来的乌鸦和狐狸叫。

等到他终于合上眼睛，也是半梦半醒，脑袋里就像塞了一团黑色的浆糊一样，各种乱七八糟的想法在里面翻搅。

因此当门发出一声巨响时，他一下子就坐了起来，额头上渗出冷汗，甚至一瞬间脑袋里瞬间蹦出了“果然这是个陷阱他们要把我押到地牢里去我再也没法回苏格兰了！！”的想法。

等到在黯淡的月光下，眼睛适应了黑暗，门口没有让他看着就胃部一阵缩紧的红衣士兵，眼前的是披头散发、摇摇晃晃的罗莎·柯克兰。

那种姿态，他太熟悉了，是酒鬼的姿态。

很尴尬地，他们对视了几秒，对方眯着眼睛看向他的方向，眼神飘忽，比起看他更像是在看他身后的墙壁。

最后她直接无视了他，踏着轻飘飘的脚步穿过房间，打开自己的卧室的门，走进去，摔上门，留下看着这一切的斯科特在门后。

 

 

 

三

她立马就明白了斯科特在揶揄什么。

“醉得很厉害，味道却很淡……是葡萄酒？真厉害啊，竟然在这种时候还能私藏酒。”

她不说话，对方就越发得寸进尺起来。

“啧啧……要让那些虔诚的教徒们知道他们的柯克兰女士竟然犯下这样对神不敬的罪恶，该怎么办呢？我猜既然你的人民都能把国王置于法律之下，把他推上断头台，想必把‘英格兰’本人按照普通法进行审判，架到行刑……”

他的话被嗤笑声打断了。

“呵……斯科特。”

那几声肆意的笑之后，她抬起头来，神态与说话的语气都不一样了。

带着让人脊背发凉的冷酷残忍。

“你是不是穷傻了？你胆敢，来威胁我？”

出于本能他下意识地往后退，罗莎一把抓住他的领子，把他僵直的身体拉过来。

“听我说，听我说……”她压低声音，说着恶狠狠的悄悄话。

“你以为，护国公是因为什么才给了你自由,而没有把你关到伦敦塔里？你以为，法案里的‘苏格兰也在其管辖之下’,是怎么在过了几个月后就变成了‘联邦中的自由一员’？你以为，是谁向克伦威尔和议会提出的建议？”

那双绿色的眼睛里，冰冷的火焰在燃烧。她几乎就凑在他的耳边说话，这个距离显得他们很是亲昵。

“你之所以能在这里跟我扯这些屁话，是因为共和国不兴以前的尊卑那一套……压榨你这种穷鬼没什么意义……要知道比起议论，克伦威尔更喜欢用拳头解决问题……我不介意为他提供一些适当的指导，然后……我们来用大家都熟悉的老办法解决这些问题。你别想耍什么花样，威尔会心软但我不会……趁着我不在好好享受这一切吧，但如果识相，你最好在我回来之前滚回老家去。”

她松手，丢下僵在椅子上的斯科特，径直站起来，走过去推开厨房的门，把半个身子都探到那间屋子里去。

“安娜？安娜！”

那种如宴会上作讨好状的，贵妇般的娇柔做作腔调立刻让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“女……女士？”正在睡梦中的女仆迷迷糊糊地起身，有点慌张看着正站在门口的，这家的女主人。“抱……抱歉！女士！我没有听到摇铃声，您的早餐我马上就……”

“没事的，安娜，我没有摇铃，我打算到了码头再去酒馆吃早餐。我的错，是我不应该来打扰你的。”

此时她说话的音调比正常说话时要高上整整一倍，把年轻的女仆都搞得有点摸不清状况了。

“是这样的，我这里有卧室和书房的钥匙，我已经锁好门了，现在我把钥匙交给你。”她把刚刚从口袋里掏出来的那串钥匙放在抵着墙的桌子上，金属碰到木头发出沉闷的响声。“一定要好好保管，好吗？里面是文件和私人物品，这些都很重要。”

“文件、私人、重要”这几个词，她咬得特别重，仿佛尖刺，是说给她身后的人听的。

“好的……女士……要让我帮您点上壁炉吗，早上很冷……”

“不用了，我去外面等马车就好，他们应该就快到了，你继续睡吧。再见，安娜，我不在的时候你们要保重身体。”

“好的，女士……祝您一路顺风。”

罗莎笑着点点头，关上门，拿起她搁在壁炉上的帽子，走过他身边时一直盯着他。

盯着他。

就那样直勾勾地盯着他。

“再告诉你个好消息。克伦威尔的下一个目标是西班牙，法兰西为此和我们结盟，你的‘老同盟’也救不了你的，所以不要动那些没有必要的歪脑筋了。”

说完这些，她头也不回地向门口走去，直到打开门，走到街上，黑色的身影消失在重重砸回的木门后。

斯科特坐在那里动也不动，脸色极为难看，听着街上渐渐响起的各种声音把屋子里衬得更加安静。

安静得让人心里发毛。


End file.
